During And After the Prison Visit
by Myfanstory
Summary: This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the ending of the episode. This is my own version of the end of the episode. Amanda Rollins visits her sister in jail and she talks some sense into her. After she leaves the prison, Amanda goes to SVU to talk about her sister.
1. Chapter 1

During and After the Prison Visit

This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the end of the episode. This is my own version of the end of the episode. Amanda Rollins visits her sister in jail and she talks some sense into her. After she leaves the prison, Amanda goes to SVU to talk about her sister.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of this scene in the episode and I'll write more versions to other episodes in another fanfiction.**

 **I will hopefully be posting more stories on Fanfiction.**

 **During and After the Prison Visit**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins goes to Riker's Island Correctional Facility and she waits for her sister, Kim Rollins. As she waits for her sister, Amanda wonders why her sister started doing bad. Kim enters the visitors room and she is happy to see her sister.

"Amanda, you came." Kim says.

"I'm due at work, Kim. Plus, I gotta pee. What do you want?" Amanda asks.

"Didn't you go before you left? For you to know that everything will be okay." Kim replies.

Amanda doesn't know what to think or say. She is wondering what's going on with Kim. Amanda isn't too happy that her sister thinks that she didn't use the bathroom before leaving her apartment. She tells her younger sister that she went before but she drank too much orange juice.

"Why? Because you flirted with the lawyer and he's going to be your savoir now?" Amanda asks.

"Lorenzo wants to go to trial but I called him off. You were right about him. He's the loveliest man." Kim responds.

Kim talks about how she just doesn't want to be in jail. She just wants to be out of town. Amanda is doing her best trying to control her bladder. She doesn't let the urge bother her.

"What's your point, Kim?" Amanda asks.

"I don't want to put you through stress." Kim replies.

"Now you can't put me through stress." Amanda cracks, trying not to pee herself.

Amanda sits down as Kim talk about their lives many years ago. Kim adds their personal history, their cycle of abuse by different men that their mother brought home while their father was working or gambling, how Amanda was raped on the job and her gambling addiction. She also adds that their father found out about his oldest daughter's rape and how he tried to kill himself.

"I remember we cried when Daddy left. We cried ourselves to sleep that night." Kim says.

"Daddy only gambled because he wasn't happy with Mama. I wish that he took us with him." Amanda says.

Amanda quickly stands up to leave. She has to get to work. She also has to go to the bathroom too. Amanda crosses her legs a little since the urge to pee isn't that bad yet.

"If everything works out, I might be out in under a year." Kim says.

"That's not going to happen, Kim." Amanda says, coldly.

"Either way, Lorenzo says he'll wait for me." Kim responds.

Amanda is stunned as her sister tells her that her lawyer will wait for her. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Come again?" Amanda asks.

"I think Lorenzo is going to ask me to marry him." Kim replies.

Amanda is surprised that Kim thinks that her lawyer is going to ask her to marry him. She stares at her sister.

"Just like Mama says, everything works out in the end." Kim says.

Amanda leaves the visitors room and gets ready to leave the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda has just visited her sister Kim in jail. She has done bad things and she even set her older sister up 2.5 years ago. As Amanda prepares to leave the prison, she feels the urge to use the bathroom.

"Uh oh." Amanda says to herself.

"Everything okay, Detective?" a prison guard asks.

Amanda starts to feel her bladder getting full. She is fidgeting as she tries to tell the guard that she has to use the bathroom badly. She jogs around in place trying to control her bladder despite the fact that the baby kicks it all day long.

"I'm pregnant, so would it be okay if I use the bathroom before I leave?" Amanda asks.

"Of course. I'll show you where the bathroom is. Come with me." The guard replies.

Amanda follows the guard so that he can direct her to the bathroom. They get to the bathroom as Amanda is about to drop to her knees. The guard helps her up and tells her to relax.

"Here's the bathroom." The guard says.

"Thank you so much." Amanda says.

"You're welcome." The guard says.

Amanda enters the bathroom and she sees that the toilets don't have any stalls. She walks to the toilet and she sees that it's different than the other toilets that are at her apartment, SVU and other places. Amanda pulls her pants down and she sits on the toilet. As she tries to pee, a prisoner approaches her.

"Why are you here?" the prisoner asks.

"I came to visit my sister and I felt the urge to use the bathroom so I came in here." Amanda replies.

Amanda sees other prisoners in the bathroom as well. She sees some prisoners using the bathroom too. This isn't what Amanda thought would happen to her. Amanda starts to get all pee shy. She gets up from the toilet and she pulls up her pants and runs out of the bathroom. The guard sees her exiting the bathroom.

"How did it go in there?" the guard asks.

"Not good. I couldn't go to the bathroom." Amanda replies.

Amanda gets out of the prison and she drives to SVU. She wants to pull over so that she can pee but she doesn't want to be late to work. Amanda decides to continue driving. Amanda's phone rings and it's her sister. She picks up but she has the phone on speaker.

"Kim, you remembered my phone number." Amanda says.

"You're my sister. I would never forget your phone number." Kim says.

Amanda is trying her best to drive with a full bladder. She needs to get to SVU quickly so that she can use the bathroom. Amanda moans in desperation and her sister is getting concerned about her.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Kim asks.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." Amanda replies.

Amanda is trying her best to control her bladder. She wishes that the baby would stop kicking her bladder. Amanda doesn't want to have a urinary tract infection.

"Didn't you go before you left?" Kim asks.

"I tried to go but I couldn't because the toilet was uncomfortable and there were other prisoners there too." Amanda replies.

Amanda is clenching her jaws as she's talking to her sister. She just wants to empty her bladder. She's trying to hold it for as long as she can.

"As soon as I get to work, I'm going straight to the bathroom. I'll just let Fin know." Amanda says.

"You'll feel better once the baby stops kicking your bladder." Kim says.

Amanda gets off the phone with Kim and she continues to drive to work. She gets to work and she finds a good parking that is close to SVU so that she doesn't have to walk far. She's hoping to get to the bathroom in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amanda gets out of the car and she walks to SVU. She feels the discomfort in her bladder. She walks inside hoping to get to the 16th precinct and to the bathroom. As she walks up to the 16th precinct, the urge to pee hits her hard. Fin, Carisi and Dodds are in the squad room when they see Amanda walking in clutching her bladder.

"Is Liv here yet?" Amanda asks.

"She's in her office. I guess you saw your sister." Fin replies.

Amanda tells Fin that she went to see her sister in jail. She is still clutching her bladder, fidgeting and clenching her jaws as she talks about her visit with her sister. She jumps up and down a little to stop the urge. Amanda becomes desperate to pee as she talks about her sister.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Fin asks.

"You look uncomfortable." Dodds says.

"Maybe you should take care of your discomfort." Carisi asks.

Amanda feels a strong urge to pee but she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to think or say. She just can't hold it much longer. She almost drops to her knees but Fin, Carisi and Dodds help her up.

"I gotta pee so bad." Amanda says.

"Just go. We'll handle the lieutenant for you." Dodds says.

Amanda puts her stuff down on her desk and she runs to the bathroom. She is still clutching her bladder. She hopes to make it to the bathroom in time.

"Will you tell Liv that I went to use the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Your stuff is on your desk so she'll know you're here." Fin replies.

Olivia walks out of her office and she walks into the squad room. She sees Fin, Carisi and Dodds there but she wonders where Amanda is.

"Where's Amanda? She's still not here yet?" Olivia asks.

"She's in the bathroom." Carisi replies.

Olivia sees that Amanda has put her stuff on her desk. She knows that Amanda had put it there so that she would know where she is. Carisi mentions that Amanda came in with a full bladder.

"I'll go check on her." Olivia says.

Olivia walks out of the squad room and she walks to the bathroom so that she can check on Amanda. She thinks that Amanda probably forgot to use the bathroom before she left her apartment. She walks into the bathroom and she finds Amanda there waiting for a vacant stall.

"Amanda, the guys said that you were in the bathroom." Olivia says.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for a vacant stall. This baby is really kicking my bladder." Amanda responds.

In the bathroom, there are only two stalls. One is out of order and the other one is occupied. Amanda is still clutching her bladder.

"Oh for crying out loud, what's taking so freaking long? I'm gonna pee in my pants if I have to wait any longer!" Amanda says, clenching her jaws.

"I don't know, but don't worry, someone will be out soon, do you think you can hold it for a few more minutes?" Olivia replies.

"No. I've been waiting for a while now." Amanda replies.

Amanda jogs in place while nervously waiting for the occupied stall to become vacant. She's hoping to make it to the stall in time. A girl walks out of the stall and she quickly goes to the sink to wash up. She washes up quickly and leaves the bathroom.

"The stall is all yours, Amanda." Olivia says.

"Hey, Liv?" Amanda questions suddenly. "Can you unzip and unbutton my pants for me?" She blushes.

"Sure. Hold still and relax." Olivia says.

Olivia unzips and unbuttons Amanda's pants for her. She feels better knowing that Amanda will get to empty her bladder.

"I'll wait for you right here." Olivia says.

"Okay." Amanda responds.

Amanda goes into the stall and locks the door. She pulls her pants down and sits on the toilet and pees with a sigh of relief. Amanda moans in relief as she gets to finally pee. A few seconds later, Amanda is done using the bathroom. Olivia waits for Amanda to come out of the stall. She flushes the toilet, exits the stall and she washes up at the sink.

"Do you feel better now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I feel so much better." Amanda replies in relief.

Olivia and Amanda walk out of the bathroom and they enter the squad room. They see Fin, Carisi and Dodds sitting there.

"How are you feeling now?" Fin asks.

"So much better." Amanda replies.

"Didn't you go before you left your apartment?" Dodds asks.

"Yeah, I went before. I just drank too much orange juice." Amanda responds.

The SVU team wonders why Amanda had to go to the bathroom when she walked into the squad room.

"I went to visit my sister in jail. I told her that I was due at work and that I had to use the bathroom. When I got ready to leave, I told the guard that I had to use the bathroom. I got to the prison bathroom and when I went to sit down, I couldn't go because there were other people there too and the toilet was uncomfortable. They didn't even have stalls for privacy. That's why I came in with a full bladder. As soon as I got here, I put my stuff down and I ran to the bathroom." Amanda says.

"Try not to drink too much orange juice next time and try to use the bathroom before you leave every place you go to." Carisi responds.

"You don't have to ask to use the bathroom. Just go if you feel the need to." Olivia says.

Amanda is relieved to have used the bathroom. She feels much better than when she came into the squad room. She'll try harder to come in with an empty bladder next time.


End file.
